


Drifting

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, episode tag: ‘the next phase’, some shippy feelings, takes place after ‘the next phase’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Data wants to understand how Geordi felt when he was cloaked and phased.





	Drifting

Data answers the door, in a polite manner as always.

“Geordi.” He acknowledges, aware that Geordi is dressed in his pyjamas. “It is 03 00 hours. I believed you were in bed by now.”

Geordi shrugs. “Couldn’t sleep. Can I come in?”

Data steps away from the doorway. “Do enter,” he says, making a beeline for the sofa. Geordi follows him, and the door slides shut.

“You seem a bit distressed, Geordi.” Data observes, watching him. “Is there a problem?”

Geordi takes a breath. “It’s just been a lot to take in, these past two days.”

Data nods, slowly. “I would like to understand how being cloaked and phased feel like, but I lack an imagination and find it difficult, to come up with the sensations on my own. I would like to hear how you felt. But if you feel that sharing your experience would only increase your emotional stress,” Data pauses, “I believe it would be best for you not to share.”

“Thanks, Data.” Geordi leans back on the sofa, taking a deep breath. “It’s like,” He drags out, thinking, “feeling like the world’s disconnected around you. Feeling like everything’s made of empty air.”

Data blinks. “Interesting.”

Geordi thinks for a while. “You know, I think I know how you could understand it better. I have the perfect holodeck program for it.” He yawns.

“You are tired, Geordi. You should get rest.” Data advises, putting a hand on Geordi’s shoulder. Geordi turns his head to face him, and takes in Data’s mildly concerned expression.

“Yeah.” says Geordi, lazily. “I should get going.”

“An alternative to this, is that you could stay with me for the night. From my conversations with Counselor Troi, it would be normal for you to experience some degree of separation from reality after such an incident. She advised me to stay with you as much as possible.”

Geordi blushes. “Thanks, Data.”

Data glances over to his bed. “You could sleep on my bed, since I do technically do not need sleep. Or at least, I do not need as much downtime as humans do.”

“We can share.” Geordi blurts, before wishing he’d kept quiet instead. “If you don’t mind.”

“It would be a new experience for me,” Data considers. “I cannot see why this would be a bad idea.” He heads towards the bed, and Geordi follows. Peeling back the sheets, Data allows Geordi to climb onto the bed before he does so himself. Gently, Data reaches to remove Geordi’s VISOR and set it on the nightstand by the bed. Hearing Geordi give a satisfied, sleepy sigh, Data resumes his nightly reboot process. He doesn’t complete the process until Geordi wakes in the morning.

* * *

  
“Computer, activate Program La Forge 35.” Geordi instructs the computer. He looks up from the panel. “Hey. I was just getting the program started.”

Data remains silent as the computer announces once more that the program is now in session. Geordi shuffles into the holodeck, mildly anxious. Data follows him, taking in the surroundings.

Program La Forge 35 is a stargazing program, Data observes. They walk on what seems to be an invisible barrier that separates them from the empty space beneath their feet. Space surrounds them, like an inky black blanket that drapes over them completely. Constellations shimmer like jewels, dazzling to the eye. But everything seems a bit too cold. The unforgiving, life-taking vacuum of space.

Geordi passes his hand through a group of particles. It comes through cleanly, and the particles continue to hang in the air like a frozen frame in time. Data watches on, curiously, before trying it himself.

“The holograms here are phased. They are merely light, but they do not seem to have mass.” Data reports. “Is this what you felt during the incident?”

Geordi takes a moment to think, and then shakes his head, rather reluctantly. “It’s more than that.”

“Would you show me?”

Geordi smiles at his friend. “Computer, disengage gravity lock.” At once, the invisible floor disappears under their feet and they are left suspended. Data struggles to keep himself upright in the same direction Geordi is, but Geordi waves it off.

“Everything felt unreal. Not just the things we touched, but also the floor. Falling through the floor or the bulkheads seemed like a very real possibility, Data. I saw it happen to one of the Romulans.” Geordi’s voice wavers. He propels himself in Data’s general direction. “I felt detached.”

“Thank you for letting me experience this, Geordi.” Data says. “Though I may not be able to process the emotions you underwent during the incident.”

“That’s not all.” Geordi comes face to face with Data, and presses his own palm to Data’s. “Ro. She was the only thing that was real to me.”

“She was your only attachment to your sense of reality, since she was the only person you could touch and interact with.” Data implies.

Geordi’s hand lingers on Data’s although he’d already made his point. “We were so alone, Data. Nobody saw us. Nobody heard us. Nobody even knew we were there, and we were just presumed dead!” Geordi’s voice cracks on that last emotional note.

Data silently pulls him closer into an embrace. There they stay for a while, with limbs intertwined in a manner Geordi can only describe as intimate. His heart beats furiously against his chest and he can feel a warm blush creeping up from the back of his neck, and spreading across his face. The stars seem a little brighter, but also a bit warmer.

“It did not seem likely that you would return. Captain Picard and the others were very concerned and I knew I had to continue my search for you.” Data explains, patting Geordi gently on the back.

“Thanks, Data.” Impulsively, Geordi reaches up and gives Data a grateful peck on the cheek. It’s an emotional, spontaneous gesture, but Geordi feels so, so right in that very moment, and just for that instant the anxiety slips away, leaving behind a momentary peace.

 


End file.
